


无声之夜

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 多周目波特
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: 雨宫莲在他将消音器组装好的同时发出一声虚弱的呻吟，从桌上抬起头来望着他，眼皮浮肿，面色苍白，像一条濒死的狗。明智给他以冷眼，静静看着他把自己的背挪到椅背上去。这角度很好，他仰起脸时明智想，刚好适合从眉心把子弹打进脑袋里，再从后脑勺钻个洞出来。雨宫莲自以为聪明，实际却是个懦夫，连赴死都安排替身演员。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	无声之夜

说准备万全自然是假的，前几次的经验告诉他们，哪怕直接从离终点最近的休息室出发、哪怕到秘宝跟前的道路当真畅通无阻，在最后关头不论愿意与否都得和宫殿主人来上一场没有退路的正面交锋。对雨宫莲之外的人来说，现实世界没有攻略可查，诸如最终boss特性为何又该以哪类Persona做主力攻手的问题无法提前得到解答，万事全靠临场随机应变，弄不好还得喝上好几瓶药吊着血。因此，新岛真在会议结束前作为结语的“不必担心，一切都会按计划进行”所蕴含的安抚意味就尤为浓重。

团队军师不好当，既然作战计划主要是出自她的脑袋，也理当在最后鼓舞士气。高卷杏反过去安慰她，毕竟改心对象不是别人而是新岛冴。对呀对呀，杏说，好像只要语气足够雀跃就一定能够心想事成：结束之后还想去吃章鱼烧，明天肯定会顺顺利利——是吧，leader？

她当然不知道怪盗团的leader才是此时此地唯一能够以肯定语气说出明日将会如何发展的人，在场其他人和她一样，不会料到在leader脑中甚至装着和冴小姐轮盘赌的结果。经验丰富的雨宫莲微微点头，自然地接过话来，说：没问题的。

哪怕此话不论从哪个方面解释都十足一张空头支票，阁楼上的气氛还是因此放松下来。坂本龙司第一个跳起来推荐藏在小巷里的章鱼烧店，保证其口味绝对比校庆摊上的更加难忘，喜多川祐介闻言露出欲言又止的神情。佐仓双叶举起摩尔加纳，一人一猫同时高声提出建议：银座高级寿司！！杏当即抛弃章鱼烧举起双手赞成，毕竟鱼生吃多也不胖。未来的奥村董事长坐在一旁愉快而优雅地笑了，侧过脸去与真对视——于是，后者的表情也如春日融冰一般柔软下来。

“那就这样说定了，我会期待的。”她轻快地说，边说边将鬓发别至耳后。所有人都看着她，然后彼此微笑着交换目光，气氛温馨的不得了，好像这不是怪盗团濒临解散之际。只有明智吾郎不合群，一动不动地站着，笑脸也不知是摆给谁看。好歹他没在气氛正好的时候提交易结束的事，也算是足够给面子。

雨宫莲悄悄扫了一眼，他先前故意摆在窗台上的十六阶魔方果然已经被恢复原样，不知道明智是在今晚的哪一个环节开始着手进行这一工作，在其他人或热火朝天或愁眉紧皱的交谈里，只有他在该说话时说话，其余时间都悄悄立在一边转魔方。作为短期伙伴他是如此不珍惜在这里度过的时光，哪怕明天就是伙伴关系的最后一日。或许在这一个月里雨宫莲早该像这样给他找点事情干。

好在明智在如何维持表面功夫上颇有心得，众人站起来告辞时他落在最后，还装模作样地说了几句漂亮话，就好像他不是第一个将手提箱拎在手里的人。雨宫莲需要给卢布朗锁门，因此还走在明智之后，他们一前一后下楼梯，侦探王子一头秀发是浅栗色，不长不短垂在他衬衫衣领高度。

高卷杏曾经一口咬定明智是那种通勤也会给自己化个能上节目的淡妆的男人，还会利用这段在脸上涂来抹去的时间给头发做个spa，发油发胶夹板和吹风机在他浴室里大概样样不缺。坂本龙司反问她为什么能肯定，她就用手指卷着自己状态完美的发尾翻了个白眼。总而言之，高卷杏继续说，你肯定和他合不来。龙司瞪圆了眼睛，过了一会儿才说：我一直以为你是自来卷，你从初中就开始骗我吗？

事实上明智和怪盗团里的每一个人都合不来，以雨宫莲对他的了解，完全能够确定自己的名字就排在他所厌恶人事物榜单前三名，偏偏又专门在他这里锲而不舍。雨宫莲和他去水族馆，在车站轻松与忙得脚不沾地的侦探“偶遇”，转天又在吉祥寺一起打撞球，从一窍不通到连续拿分，还得费心思把技术精进的过程演得合理自然。做这些事的时候雨宫莲偶尔也觉得麻烦，凭心而论他不是每次都得刷满明智的coop不可，演戏的次数太多，日常说话都像在背台词。这方面明智比他高明多了，至少他在吧台灯下抬头对雨宫莲说“欢迎回来”时看上去还像模像样——他倒是真的在等，毕竟佐仓惣治郎看他不顺眼，双叶母亲的事是旧怨，明智每次来都点一杯咖啡无限续杯到天黑则是新仇，雨宫莲回来之后老板多少会将对着客人瞪眼睛的次数削减一番。

他们经过吧台，经过明智常坐的那把椅子，摆在那地方的咖啡杯还没来得及收。雨宫莲负责泡咖啡的时候会悄悄给明智加多两块方糖，也不知道当事人有没有被特殊对待的自觉，反正他每次都喝完。店门将将关上，外面一行人的影子还没走，在玻璃门上影影绰绰，在里面还能看到摩尔加纳一晃一晃的尾巴。侦探有意落在最后就是为了避免这种情况，他显然不想和其他人一起一路走到地铁站再分手，搞得好像关系确实不错。他没把这种不快暴露在脸上，拉门的动作倒是慢了些，外人眼中反像是恋恋不舍——开什么玩笑，好在这里也没有人会眼瞎到如此境界。

门开到一半时明智的手提箱忽然在他手中翻倒，大概是开口处的搭扣本来就没有完全合好，里面的东西像被吐出来一样哗啦哗啦尽数倾倒在他脚边。八双眼睛齐刷刷地望过来，明智愣了一下，很是懊恼一般叹了口气。雨宫莲好脾气地为他撑住门，在他蹲下身去收拾残局时与朋友们一一道别，说定明天再见。坂本龙司看着那一堆雪片似的打印纸探头探脑，被新岛真不动声色地挤到身后：早点休息，莲；回见，明智君。摩尔加纳高声宣布要护送女孩子们到车站，实际应该是还不想从奥村春的撸猫圣手下离开。他们一个接一个走了，先和雨宫莲挥挥手，到下一个路口又和佐仓双叶挥挥手，脚步声雨滴一样叠在一起。

四周重归静寂，雨宫莲往下看，恰好碰到明智的目光往上飘来。

“抱歉啊，我也太不小心了，平时不会这样的。”他站起来，向雨宫莲出示那只手提箱。这是定制的，他盯着怪盗说：连搭扣都是我自己选的，可能是时间太久了。

“是吗。”雨宫莲坦然回望，抽出揣在兜里的那只手，摊开空无一物的手掌心给他看。明智应该是皱眉了，不过再厉害的名侦探也没有以肉眼发射X光射线的能耐，对外维持的温和人设将他框住，没办法堂而皇之地去掏雨宫莲的口袋，看看里面有没有藏着开锁工具。要是真有，那实在是大材小用。

“那么，我就先告辞了，明天就拜托你了，leader。”

他最终还是抬起惯用的笑脸这样说，雨宫莲不用听都知道他又在说徒有其表的漂亮话。怪盗自然清楚明天会发生什么，天知道他已经在赌场吊灯上往来多少次了，跳窗跳得可谓是得心应手。这是极为关键的一步，于他于明智于其他所有人皆是，计划书早早写好装进脑子里，早在他第一次被架进审讯室再被注射大量的自白药剂之前。那滋味不好受，这是当然的，说实在话，如果要计算至今为止打进雨宫莲身体里的药水到底有多少，其总数必定要让全世界都惊讶。非要说的话，他也确实是死里逃生许多次了。

他跟在明智后面拢上门，侦探听到动静回头看，显然有点惊讶，但也没有拒绝。四茶的夜里很静，与繁华二字半点不沾边，明智往前走去时，卡其色的西装在一盏接一盏路灯下变得忽深忽浅。

雨宫莲无意将他送得太远，就算只到地铁站门口也没必要，他基本能肯定明智不会当着他的面走向方向正确的站台。他们走向四茶北面出口，这季节早就连蝉也不叫了，到下个月就该开始降雪，自动贩卖机里的饮品被替换成了热饮，机器在路边间歇性地嗡嗡响。明智忍受不了超出掌控的沉默，他把大半人生都活在剧本中，是个一次cut也没被喊过的演员，因此几乎忍受不了超出掌控的任何东西。在经过那几个嗡嗡作响的机器时，他微侧过头，向走在他身后半步远的雨宫莲抛出话题。

莲——他说，雨宫莲已经记不起他从什么时候开始这样叫自己，把这一个音发得自然且足够真诚，好像在未来会管他叫阁楼垃圾的不是同一个人的同一张嘴——“莲，方便告诉我在这之后有什么样的打算吗？”

他指的必然是怪盗团解散之后，其实这问题一点意义也没有，纯属没话找话。

“其实最近感觉有点累了。”

雨宫莲实话实说。明智展露出来的惊讶恰到好处，一分不多一分不少。

过了一会儿他肯定道：“这倒确实是一份不轻松的工作，你值得休息一下。”

“我得到的回报也足够丰厚。”雨宫莲说。

明智笑起来。“要我说的话，这份工作所带来的风险和负面影响其实要大得多……你记得吧？我之前说过我的观点，在电视节目上。”

“我记得。”

“你能记得我很高兴。”

雨宫莲没在这儿回答不客气，他老早就习惯了明智的客套话。

“不过话又说回来，世界上恐怕不存在不辛苦的工作吧？”侦探轻快地说。“每次去检事局或者警视厅找冴小姐的时候，看大家都在忙里忙外的……咖啡店的工作怎么样？如果比较清闲的话，可以帮我在老板面前多说几句好话吗？”

“不打算继续做侦探吗？”

明智吾郎在不清不楚的路灯下看了他一眼，连同目光也不清不楚的。开玩笑的，他用那种在电视上说话的语气回答，我还挺喜欢干这一行的。

为什么？雨宫莲问。明智没料到他会如此追问，在回答前顿了一顿。

“因为……怎么说呢，感觉自己在做正确的事吧。”

——骗子。满口谎话。演技高明，连眼神游移都不存在。怪盗给他回了一个微笑，完全是下意识之举，无法控制到底展露出了多少情绪。

“虽然在这一行干也很辛苦就是了。”

“在咖啡店工作也不轻松，不过开一家这样的店是春的梦想。”

雨宫莲说，他们现在已经走过最后一盏灯，站在洗衣房的门口了。从这里穿过去，途经公共浴室的门帘，再往前走就是车来人往灯光明亮的大路。这条小道夹在前后两个地点之间，像一段不受欢迎的间奏。

“奥村春啊。她明明已经拥有了那么多了。多神奇啊，人的梦想。”

“明智不打算休息一段时间吗？”

“我吗？还是算了吧，就算我想休息，待解决的事务可不会放过我。”

“我可以等你。”

他们就这样突兀地站定下来，侦探的注视在黑暗处更深更沉，雨宫莲甚至回忆不起来第一次对这样的注视感到在意是什么时候。相比起来，侦探的笑容和那之后的挥手作别则轻松而洒脱，是在节目上演练过无数次的那一种。

“原来是在约我一起休假吗，莲？真谢谢你，不过还是不要等我了，感到疲累的话还是尽快休息比较好。等这件事结束，有空的话我还是会和以前一样约你出来的。那就这样，回见啦，莲。”

雨宫莲垂着眼睛，耐心地等明智往前走了几步才又出声喊他。明智吾郎闻声回头，表情和善，仿佛并不着急去赶末班电车，雨宫莲猜测他实际上正在心里将自己痛骂，不过当然啦，他才不在乎这个。

明智，雨宫莲说。

还有什么事吗？明智问。

就在刚刚，雨宫莲说，我决定给自己放个小假。

明智点点头，频率比平时快些。那很好，Joker……我是说，莲。等明天你再把这事通知给大家，大家都会支持你的。

雨宫莲也点点头，然后在明智的目光里欺身向前。最后给你一样东西，他边走边说，一手把平光镜摘下来，另一手握住了明智的肩膀。他将嘴唇凑上去。

啪的一声，那只印着字母A的定制款手提箱应声落地。在这段没有灯的窄路中心，他俩头凑着头，姿势亲密无间，活像一对偷情的情侣。明智整个僵得如同一块大理石，在怪盗压过来的同时往后退了一步——然后雨宫莲握着眼镜的那只手也攀上去了，他的双手在明智颈后交叠，将那颗头颅用力按向自己。明智发出倒抽冷气的嘶声，他嘴唇薄，磕在对方牙齿上生疼。

这实在、实在不像是一个吻——在这样的冬夜里，与另一个人的体温相依偎无疑本该是一桩妙事，偏偏他二人都是冷的，嘴唇相贴也没有什么温柔可言。谁也没有闭眼，两双眼睛在极近的距离里相对，每一根睫毛都清醒得有如坠满咖啡因。比起接吻，若要评判他二人眼神，其实更像是一场涉及到个人尊严的对峙——对不起，雨宫莲贴着他说，我也想当个有经验的接吻对象。他不等明智回答，变本加厉一口咬在他下唇。

明智吾郎猛地推开了他，眼神凌厉如同起火。你发什么疯？！他用手背擦过下唇，血迹留在他黑色的手套上，根本看不清晰。雨宫莲满脸无辜，说，这样大概也能让你记得深一些。侦探的双眼眯起来，他就同没有看到一样，依然凑上前去，近距离观察那个被咬出来的口子。疼吗？他问。

明智没有回答，雨宫莲往上看去，确认自己在他脸上察觉到的厌恶、震惊和恼怒不是一闪即逝。他成功了，如果这就是他的本来目的——罗宾汉的面具被剥下了，那张属于真正明智吾郎的脸在这条漆黑窄道中短暂地无所遁形。明智僵硬地提着嘴角笑起来，皮手套在他手掌上发出被捏紧的响声。雨宫莲——他说：Joker，你——你竟敢——

嗯。做出伟大壮举的雨宫莲回答，双眼一错不错地盯着他。明智，接下来的事也拜托你了。

接下来的事？明智嗤笑出声：你在暗示什么？

雨宫莲回答：只是说明天的事罢了。在想什么呢，明智？

他与明智对视，对视，对视，直到对方眼中的疯狂和火光慢慢消下去，被主人扯来一面新的幕布盖上，只留下一点犀利的、藏不住的影子。现在还不到撕破脸皮的时候，若将一切严格按照剧本安排，那关键剧情自然不得延后也不得提前——明智是个好演员，从始至终一直都是，他的对手则不然。雨宫莲演戏演累了，偶尔也想任性一回，毕竟后面的剧情还有好长。

“这是什么，Joker？”明智调整的速度很快，“你作为队长，在出战前会给团队里每个人都送这样的礼物吗？”

“是啊，吾郎，”雨宫莲面不改色，嘴上改称呼，“你是最后一个。”

侦探被他气笑了，“你永远令人印象深刻。”

谢谢，雨宫莲说。他将平光镜戴了回去，明智又一次擦去嘴唇上的血，面对着他重新捡起手提箱。他们面对着面沉默无语地站了一会儿，后来是着急赶车的那个先一步离开了，转头前竟然还不忘祝他晚安。雨宫莲觉得好笑，此人入戏时像个有强迫症的完美主义者，就算他回到家站到镜子前发现自己整齐的发尾被雨宫莲弄乱了，明天再见面必定也会假装无事发生过。

这也确实是一件荒谬的事。

怪盗转过身往回走，鞋跟踏在坚硬地面上，触感真实，没人知道他其实正走在海滩上。他在这片海滩上来来回回走过许多次了，永远既无前路也无退路，连脚印也会被海浪吞噬。

摩尔加纳从阴影里蹿出来，两三下跳到他肩头。“我可都看到了。”他喵喵地同人类咬耳朵。“你知道自己在干什么吧？”

雨宫莲轻轻笑起来。我在往海滩上写字，他回答道。

“一旦涨潮可就什么都没有了哦？”

“那就看着吧。”

搞不懂你，黑猫小声嘟囔，抖抖耳朵打了个巨大哈欠。

“不过嘛——我不会和别人说的。一切结束之后的那顿寿司，你可要多给我带好吃的回来哦？”他狡黠地一眨眼睛，先一步往楼梯上奔去了。

\--------------------  
想起来的时候已经晚了，明智吾郎枪膛里还剩两发子弹。通常来说，这是不大容易发生的，他虽不专干杀人越货的缺德事，但对待任务的态度总是认真，连备用弹匣也会提前准备。

不过这次就算了，与其说是运气不好，或是追责自己在做事前准备时是因为什么被分了神，不如换个乐观点的角度来看。两发子弹，一发给看守，另一发直接送进任务对象的脑门，让他脑浆开花——然后自己就可以下场，任务结束，又一出戏演完了。

他态度如常、脚步轻快，推开了审讯室的门，第一眼看到垂着头坐在那儿的雨宫莲——假货，明智冷哼。往里头看第二眼的时候他忽然愣住了，整间屋子只有桌子后面被困的囚犯一个，本该在这的看守不见了。

“里面守着的人呢？”他回头问门外站着的那个。

“刚刚出去，您比换班的人还早到。”

这群思虑不周到的废物，明智皱着眉啧了一声，把门摔上了。如此一来，这两发子弹到达目的地的先后顺序就要有所改变，他得先杀了这个假冒伪劣雨宫莲，再去找个倒霉蛋来扮演无辜背景板。问题不大，有配枪就行，赶在换班的人到来之前干完活，然后把倒霉蛋拖进来毙掉。他这样想着，轻轻将不离身的手提箱放在一边，从怀里掏出格洛克和消音器。

雨宫莲在他将消音器组装好的同时发出一声虚弱的呻吟，从桌上抬起头来望着他，眼皮浮肿，面色苍白，像一条濒死的狗。明智给他以冷眼，静静看着他把自己的背挪到椅背上去。这角度很好，他仰起脸时明智想，刚好适合从眉心把子弹打进脑袋里，再从后脑勺钻个洞出来。雨宫莲自以为聪明，实际却是个懦夫，连赴死都安排替身演员。

不过这方面说他自己也没好多少就是了，比起被别人杀死，连自己都打不过好像才是丢脸。明智几不可闻地叹一口气，抬起枪管来抵上雨宫莲的额头。

“是不是以为我会有话和你说？”

假货大睁着眼睛看他，看上去像是想要发声却不得已。真不像话，Joker。桌上的针筒还没被收走，里面残留的液体冷莹莹的，雨宫莲裸露在外的手臂上针孔一个接一个。明智多少知道这地方的作风，用在这人身上的手段显然不怎么光彩。

“我不知道你现在在想什么，有多少问题打算问我，但我什么也不打算说。”明智往前逼近一点，迫使囚犯将头抬得更高。“没人看的独角戏演一次就够了，观众不是他本人就没有意义……说实在的，”他又啧了一声，看起来是切切实实在为此烦恼，“我也不知道杀了你能有什么意义。”

就连将这场戏维持下去好像也是无意义的，就这样再从头到尾演一次，到最后还是以死作结。话又说回来了，既然时间倒流这种离奇事态能够发生，是不是说明雨宫莲和他的那些朋友没能顺利把狮童拉下马？废物，无能，阁楼垃圾，活着也是浪费空气，怎么不直接死在哪里算了。

但还是就先这样吧——明智不带一丝迟疑地给格洛克上了膛，手指压在板机上——之后的事之后再说。他俯视雨宫莲，雨宫莲的目光往上飘来，眼瞳深邃明亮，甚至没有发出一个单音。

不对劲，明智忽然警觉，从他进门到现在这偷心大盗的认知体都平静如一潭死水，就算被过量注射了自白剂也不至于连个眼神变化都不给。这正常吗？显然不正常。为什么？

千分之一秒里明智直觉大事不好，下一个千分之一秒他咬紧牙关握紧手枪—— **砰！**

第一发子弹射出去了，擦着雨宫莲的头皮直射进他身后墙壁。怪盗终于有了反应，枪管还立在他面庞一侧几厘米外，只见他弯起眼睛，提起嘴角，冲着持枪的人露出微笑，血从他的发间往下淌，染在他乱糟糟的鬓角。

见鬼！明智吾郎往后退去，见鬼、见鬼、见鬼！雨宫莲，阁楼上的垃圾、不要命的疯子—— **疯子！** 他究竟为什么射偏了？弹孔留在墙上，子弹留在墙壁里，格洛克的枪把现在汗津津的，明智吾郎瞪大眼睛，而该死的雨宫莲竟然还在对他笑。你笑什么，有什么好笑？！

他把手枪拍在桌子上，动静和打出子弹一样巨大。身后响起敲门声，“安静！！”明智大喊，上前一步用力扯起雨宫莲的头发，盯着那张染血的脸看。

“ **Joker，** ”他低声说， **“你怎么敢——** ”

嗯。雨宫莲——现在明智吾郎百分之一百肯定他是本尊——声音嘶哑，嘴唇干裂，在他手底下安静地说。明智，接下来的事也拜托你了。

“等这件事结束之后，和我一起休个假吧。”

end

明智在二周目（wink


End file.
